


aint anyfin you can do

by bloosie



Series: flash fiction [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloosie/pseuds/bloosie
Summary: Girlfriends like to braid hair sometimes.





	aint anyfin you can do

As she watched, her fuschia-blooded friend’s hands worked in her hair, twisting and pulling, pulling and twisting. Top strand became bottom, left became right. The long, dark hair was quickly manipulated into twin dutch braids, hanging even in their condensed form to her waist. Not for the first time, she thought how beautiful it looked. The sentiment was something she knew she’d never be able to voice. 

The other girl took a sip of her whatever-she-was-drinking before turning to her cerulean-blooded counterpart. 

“Your turn, lady. Ain’t anyfin you can do to get outta this again. Not this time.” 

Death hadn’t taken anything away from the blue-blood’s long, luscious hair. It was thick and almost impossible to tame. She turned, though, and sat in front of the other, heaving a sigh as her best friend pulled and twisted, twisted and pulled her hair into eight braids resembling the way she’d done her own in two. Vriska’s hair wasn’t as long as Meenah’s, but it was close. What it lacked in length, it more than made up for in girth.


End file.
